Substance Abuse/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, is in his living room, reading a book. A robot, Moby, hands Tim a letter. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What's the difference between using a drug and abusing it? From, Gayle. MOBY: Beep. Moby sternly points his finger. TIM: Oh come on, Moby, my inhaler is a drug, and it's not evil. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Any substance that changes how your brain or body functions is a drug. Medicines like aspirin and cough syrup are drugs. So are prescription medications, the kind that are only legal under a doctor's care. Every medicine has a correct dose, the amount you're supposed to take at once. Side by side images show a cabinet shelf full of drugs: cold and cough medicine, aspirin, stomach antacid, lice removal, ear drops, sunscreen; and prescription drugs: asthma inhaler and pills and pill bottles. Insets show doses for both shelf and prescription medication. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The idea is to get the effects you want, but lessen the side effects. Those are sensations caused by the drug, that don't serve its intended purpose. An image shows blood pressure pills and a box. An inset magnifies the side effects printed on the box, which include dizziness, hives, skin rash, and itching. TIM: Side effects can be unpleasant, like nausea or headaches. Side-by-side images illustrate these side effects. TIM: Or they can be pleasurable. Taking drugs for these side effects, or taking any drug illegally, is substance abuse. It's very risky. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, once a drug enters your bloodstream, it changes how your body works. A pie chart is divided into five sections: stimulants, hallucinogens, depressants, opioids and inhalants. TIM: Stimulants fire up your central nervous system and make your heart race. The stimulants section of the pie chart pops out. An animation shows a rapidly beating heart and a pop-up image shows an EKG or heart monitor. TIM: Doctors prescribe them to help people with disorders like ADHD. But unless you take them under a doctor's care, they're no safer than street drugs like cocaine. An image shows a prescription bottle of stimulant pills. An image of a pile of cocaine appears next to the prescription pills. TIM: All of them put you at risk for heart attacks, seizures, and strokes. Depressants, like alcohol, have the opposite effect. They relax the central nervous system, making you feel numb and sleepy. The depressants section of the pie chart pops out. An animation shows a bottle of alcohol, a slowly beating heart, and a pop-out image of an EKG or heart monitor. TIM: Doctors may prescribe depressants for sleep disorders or anxiety, but they're still risky to abuse. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Opioids, like heroin, are highly addictive because they activate the brain's reward system. The opioids section of the pie chart pops out. An animation shows a syringe and a brain inside a person's head. Pinball bumpers are inside the brain. As pinballs bounce between them, bells sound. TIM: And prescription opioids, usually given to relieve pain, are just as addictive. They also come in some cough syrups, which can make them seem harmless. But the wrong dose of any of these drugs can slow your heart and breathing until they stop altogether. Images show a bottle of prescription pills, a bottle of cough syrup, and a larger bottle of liquid. An animation shows a heart beating slowly and then stopping. A heart monitor shows a flatline. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Hallucinogens, like LSD, affect your thoughts and emotions in unpredictable ways. They disrupt your ability to think clearly. The hallucinogens section of the pie chart pops out. An animation shows a person's brain waves. Images of a person meditating, a person with a headache, a spiral, and a frozen clock orbit around the person's head. TIM: For some, they trigger delusional thoughts, where you're unable to tell fantasy from reality. An animation shows a man's face while in a delusional state. He has a disturbed expression and is perspiring. TIM: Finally, there are inhalants, gaseous chemicals that block the flow of oxygen to the brain. An animation shows fumes coming out of a gas can, a scouring powder container, and a can of bug spray. TIM: They change or kill cells, sometimes leading to permanent brain damage. They can even cause you to suffocate. An image shows a skull and crossbones over a human brain. TIM: Unlike other categories of drugs, what inhalants have in common is the way they're taken. An animation shows a figure inhaling fumes from a paper bag. TIM: The types of chemicals and their effects can fit into one or more of the other categories. The depressants, stimulants, and hallucinogens sections of the pie chart all illuminate. TIM: In fact, a lot of commonly abused drugs don't fit neatly into a single class. Ecstasy, or molly, has both stimulant and hallucinogenic effects. An image shows ecstasy pills in the center of the pie chart, the stimulant and hallucinogens sections of the pie chart light up. TIM: And marijuana can have stimulant, depressant, or hallucinogenic effects. An image shows a marijuana leaf in the center of the pie chart. The stimulants, depressants, and hallucinogens sections of the chart light up. TIM: The effects of drugs like marijuana depend on the dosage and the person taking them. A dose that feels pleasurable for one person could be scary for someone else. An animation shows images of a person meditating, a person with a headache, a spiral, and a frozen clock orbiting a marijuana leaf. MOBY: Beep? TIM: On top of all these health hazards, people on drugs tend to make poor decisions. They might even take risks they wouldn't even normally even think of doing. Like getting behind the wheel of a car. An animation shows a drug-impaired woman driving a car. TIM: Bad choices become routine for people who are addicted to a drug, or unable to stop. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It's true: opioids, depressants and stimulants are the most addictive. The opioids, depressants, and stimulants sections of the pie chart light up. TIM: But you can get hooked on anything that makes you feel different, including hallucinogens and inhalants. An animation shows shackled hands attached to the substance abuse pie chart. All of the sections are now illuminated. TIM: People who are addicted to a drug feel like they have no choice in using it. Their lives revolve around getting high, and they may lie or steal to do it. An animation shows a man looking longingly at a bottle of prescription pills. TIM: They have trouble thinking clearly and making good decisions. That affects their performance in school and sports, their relationships, and even their self-esteem. An animation shows the man looking confused on a dirt road leading to many diverging paths. Pop-up images illustrate how drugs affect a substance abuser as Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It's not always easy to spot someone with a drug problem. They often look like anyone else. An image shows two boys looking at a book. Both appear to be normal and healthy. TIM: But there are some warning signs: sudden mood swings; losing interest in hobbies; staying away from friends. Images illustrate one of the boys showing the warning sign behaviors that Tim describes. TIM: If someone you care about is acting this way, talk to them. See if they need any help. An animation shows the boy eating alone at a cafeteria. A girl joins him at his table and talks to him. TIM: Or, it's okay to tell a parent, teacher, or other adult you trust. Sometimes, the person struggling is a parent—and that can be really tough on their child. It's never the kid's fault. An animation shows the girl from the cafeteria entering a counselor's office. TIM: In this case too, it's okay to tell someone you trust, like a teacher or school counselor. Your instincts are probably right that something is going on, even if it isn't drug abuse. An animation shows a boy talking to a teacher in her classroom. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Oh, right, I almost forgot! If you feel like drugs are a problem in your life, talk to a trusted adult. There's no shame in admitting that you need help. People can overcome drug problems, but they can rarely do it alone. An image shows a line of people with their arms on each other’s shoulders and waists. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What's that? MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, I feel fine. Moby eyes Tim, suspiciously. TIM: Stop it.Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts